1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and more specifically to modification apparatus for powering fishing reels to rewind the fishing reel absent a fish having been caught.
2. Prior Art
Various fishing reels have been developed fo permit the rewinding of the fishing line on the fishing reel by electrical power. Such powered fishing reels are of particular advantage to persons who are physically challenged. One patent which describes such a fishing reel is the Wenzel Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,523. The powered fishing reel described in this patent uses two intermediary gears to alternate between manual and powered operation. Although the system operates satisfactorily, the resulting fishing reel is a comparatively heavy and cumbersome device.